


I HAVE AN IDEA HELP

by Ajanibolas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajanibolas/pseuds/Ajanibolas
Summary: Hey so I have an idea for a Levi/Eren story but I was wondering if a kind soul would like to take the idea and run with it themselves!  PLEASE HELP
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	I HAVE AN IDEA HELP

So the idea is that Levi (guitar) and eren (bass), and others, are in a band together (i know, all kinds of stories ahaha) BUT i was thinking it could be based on the song Kiss Me Like Nobody's Watching by Simple Plan and some events and things happen and Levi writes the song and a very oblivious eren has no clue it about being about him (even with the very obvious flirting between the two ahaha) and they perform it at a concert and as the song ends Levi walks up to Eren and sings the last line, but changes the last line to “Eren, there's nobody else for me” and wait for it...KISSES HIM! Haha i don't know, I just think that would be cute. So if anyone one wants to roll with this PLEASE! Write to your heart's content, make it happy, angsty, sad, short, long, whatever floats your boat! If any one wants to message me and get more details of what im looking for, for us to work together too that's cool, or you can just do whatever you please! Just when you do write it, send it to me! I’d love to see all kinds of stories with this concept!


End file.
